Powerfull
by cielo carlie cullen
Summary: Isabella no es humana. El destino tiene muchos planes para ella. Podrá cumplirlos o morirá en el intento? Para ella que significara ese chico de ojos dorados? Podrá ayudarla o ella lo ayudara a el? Vampiros/Lobos/Brujas. Descubrelo.
1. Familia Swan

**Hola a todos. Un idea que tengo en la cabeza.**

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, algunos sí. Pero lamentablemente no me pertenece Edward sino a Stephenie Meyer. La historia salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**Charlie pov. **

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 145 años que sería una persona muy feliz y con una eternidad para vivir. Lo hubiera mandado a un hospital. Creo que ustedes creen que estoy loco por los años que acabo de mencionar o ¿no? Pero la verdad es que tengo 145 años de vida, se preguntaran como he vivido tanto. Fácil la respuesta es…

Soy un vampiro.

Como lo escucharon, pero no soy de los que se alimenta de los humanos, yo me alimento de animales. Antes era una persona solitaria, ya que mi familia murió. Mis padres por alguna enfermedad y mi hermano porque él se fue a la guerra, nunca lo volví a ver, ni siquiera pude encontrar su cuerpo.

Fui transformado cuando iba caminando por un callejón para llegar más rápido a mi casa. La verdad no me arrepiento en a ver pasado por ese callejón, ya que si no hubiera pasado no estaría aquí y no habría conocido al amor de mi vida.

La conocí cuando iba de caza, escuche a alguien cantar, era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Me dio mucha curiosidad y fui a ver quién era la persona que cantaba. Al llegar me enamore perdidamente de ella.

Tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul. Nos presentamos y empezamos a platicar, resulto que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Ella vivía con su madre, era hija única y su padre había muerto. Lo habían asesinado.

Sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de ella, ya que su sangre olía delicioso para mí. Y aparte no podía estar con ella ya que era humana y yo no. Pero un día me pidió que la acompañara al lugar donde nos conocimos y me sorprendió lo que paso después.

-Charlie te pedí que vinieras aquí, porque sé que me ocultas algo y yo también te oculto algo.- Me dijo. Al escuchar esas palabras me sorprendí pero si hubiera sido humano me habría dado un infarto al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

-Sé que eres un vampiro. No te tengo miedo, sé que eres de los bueno.

No deje que continuara, la tenía abrazada pero sin lastimarla. Ella me regreso el abrazo pero después de unos segundos me pidió que la soltara.

-Charlie no sé cómo reaccionaras a lo que diré ahora. Mi secreto. Entenderé que ya no me quieras ver.- Dijo con unos ojos tristes.

-Rene nada me separa de ti. Yo te amo. Si te amo.- Le dije al ver su cara de shock al escuchar mi confesión.- Sé que debí haberlo dicho de una manera más romántica pero no quiero que tengas miedo al decirme tu secreto. Sea lo que sea, no me importa.

Se quedó unos segundos callada al escuchar lo que dije, con un suspiro dijo:

-Yo no soy humana. Soy una bruja.-Me dijo.

No sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido.

-Para que me creas, te lo demostrare.- A continuación empezó a ser fuego con sus manos, luego lo transformo a agua. Era sorprendente.

-Eso fue sorprendente. Eres una mujer increíble. Renne yo no puedo vivir sin ti. No me importa que seas.- Le dije, tenía miedo de perderla no sabía si ella quería ser un vampiro, para que tuviéramos una eternidad juntos.

-No voy a morir cariño.- Me sorprendió escuchar lo que dijo.- No te sorprendas, uno de mis poderes es leer la mente de la gente que yo quiera.- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No puedes morir?-Pregunte con una gran sonrisa

-No, tengo 120 años de vida, mi madre tiene más pero ella no quiso parar de crecer hasta que mi padre murió. Él fue asesinado por un vampiro de la realeza. No sabemos porque lo asesinaron.

Esa noche la pasamos platicando de nuestro futuro, me explico todo sobre su raza y yo de la mía. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos. La lleve a su casa. Pensé que su madre estaría enojada pero todo lo contrario. Me acepto con los brazos abiertos.

_**UN MES DESPUES**_

Hoy era un día muy importante para mí. Hoy me casaba con mi hermosa Renne. Al día siguiente después de que me confeso que era una bruja, le pedí matrimonio.

En ese momento escuche la música para que la novia entrara. Estaba hermosa, era como un ángel, venia del brazo de su madre. Al llegar a donde yo estaba, baje los escalones y le ofrecí mi mano. Lo acepto con una sonrisa, nos acercamos al padre.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes…-No escuche más lo que dijo, solo veía a mi futura esposa, hasta que…

-Charlie ¿aceptas a Renne Deber como tu esposa en todo momento de su vida?

-Acepto.- Dije lo más fuerte que podía. Renne soltó una risita al escucharme.

-Renne ¿aceptas a Charles San como tu esposo en todo momento de su vida?-Pregunto el padre.

-Acepto.- Dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Bueno yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Dijo el padre.

Nos besamos con todo el amor que teníamos. Nos separamos al escuchar los aplausos y gritos de nuestros amigos y familiares.

-Te amo.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

No había manera para hacerme más feliz pero estaba muy equivocado.

Hoy 13 de Septiembre de 1989, mi esposa estaba dando a luz a mi hijo. Pensé que no sería posible ser padre, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía si sería un buen padre.

Al casarnos nos fuimos de luna de miel, regresamos unas cuantas semanas después para visitar a mi suegra, por cierto se llama Raquel. Yo la quería como una madre y ella me quería como un hijo. Vivíamos los tres juntos ya que mi esposa no quería dejar sola a su madre.

Hace 9 meses mi esposa se empezó a sentir mal, creíamos que estaba enferma les estomago pero cuan equivocado estábamos. Raquel le hizo unos cuantos hechizos para saber que le pasaba y descubrimos que esperábamos un bebe. Al enterarnos estábamos sorprendido los tres porque nunca se había visto nuestro caso, un vampiro con una bruja. Pero no importa como sea nuestro bebe nosotros lo queremos mucho.

Ahorita Raquel está ayudando a Renne a traer a nuestro bebe al mundo. Yo no entraba porque estaba seguro que no sería nada de ayuda.

Estaba dando vueltas afuera de la habitación donde estaban. Cuando pare de caminar al escuchar un llanto. Raquel salió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Ven a ver a tu bebe, Charlie.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al entrar vi la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Renne tenía un bultito entre sus brazo lo veía con tanto amor. Me acerque despacio. Renne al escucharme me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Te presento a Isabella, Charlie. Tu hija.

Una hija. Tenía una hija. Renne estiro sus brazos para que pudiera sostener a mi bebe. Era la bebe más hermosa del mundo, era tan pequeña.

Ella levanto su manita y lo siguiente que paso fue increíble. Las cosas de la habitación empezaron a flotar. Nosotros estábamos sorprendidos de su poder. Apenas tiene unos minutos de vida y podía hacer eso.

-Creo que esta niña traerá bastantes cosas impresionantes.- Dijo Raquel con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Pequeña ¿Qué te tendrá preparado el destino?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo por lo que podría pasar.

Pero creo que a ella no le preocupaba porque empezó a reír. Me acerque a Renne para darle un beso y decirle: -Gracias por darme una familia. Te amo

-Te amo.- Me contesto. Sabía que daría mi vida por mi familia, lucharía contra cualquier persona para proteger a mi familia.

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Continuo la historia o no?**

**Comenten por favor, para saber su opinión.**

**En estos días publicare el siguiente capítulo de Kick Boxing. Espero que les esté gustando mis locas ideas xD**

**Un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett. **


	2. Forks

**Hola a todos! Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. :D**

* * *

Bella pov

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años. Mis padres son Charlie y Renne Swan, tengo una abuela llamada Raquel. Mi familia no entra a la categoría de normal, les diré porque.

Mi padre es un vampiro, si como escucharon, pero no es un vampiro malo todo lo contrario él se alimenta de animales ya que no le parece justo que gente inocente muera solo para que uno viva, él tiene un don, podía mover objetos con su mente ósea tenia telequinesis. Mi madre y abuela no se quedan atrás, ellas son brujas pero ellas no son las típicas brujas de piel verde con una verruga y hacen magia mala. Ellas son hermosísimas, saben hacer magia pero no lo hacen para hacer daño a la gente.

Yo soy mitad vampiro y mitad bruja. Crecí como una humana todo este tiempo pero decidí que ahora a los 17 dejara de crecer ya que me gustaba esta edad, la verdad. Tengo las características de un vampiro, me alimentaba de sangre pero también de comida humana. Alguna diferencia seria que mis ojos son de color café, mi corazón late como la de cualquier humano y que corre sangre por mis venas. Puedo hacer magia como mi madre y abuela pero soy más poderosa que ellas.

Mis ojos cambian de color al usar mi magia, de café se convierte a blanco, pero a mi madre y abuela no les ocurre eso. Siempre ha sido una duda que tenemos sobre eso, la respuesta a esa pregunta podría ser mi lado de vampira pero nunca hemos sabido a ciencia cierta.

Hoy nos mudábamos, estaba triste porque dejaría a mis amigos que hice, también sabía que no volvería a verlos. Para poder ocultar nuestros secretos. Nos mudábamos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, era lluvioso y muy pocas veces salía el sol.

Estaba guardando mi guitarra en su estuche cuando mi abuela entro a mi habitación:

-¿Tienes todo listo, mi niña?- Pregunto dándome un sonrisa tierna.

Amaba a mi abuela ella siempre me ha enseña a practicar la magia pero también es mi cómplice para hacer nuestras travesuras.

-Si todo listo.- Dije con una sonrisa triste ya que ese lugar había sido mi hogar por 17 años pero teníamos que irnos ya que la gente empezaba a ver que mis padres no cambiaban.

-Bien, te esperamos en el auto.-Dijo agarrando una de mis maletas.

Estaba en el marco de la puerta, voltee a ver mi habitación por última vez. Dando un suspiro cerré la puerta.

Al poco tiempo estaba viendo por la ventana del carro como la casa se iba siendo más pequeña al alejarnos.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Pero estaban sospechando demasiado.- Dijo mi madre dándome una sonrisa para animarme.

-Lo se.- Esa fue mi respuesta, no podía decir más. No era su culpa.

Pase la mayor parte del viaje, durmiendo. Ya habíamos llegado solo nos faltaba el viaje en carro para oficialmente llegar a nuestra casa.

Era un viaje largo pero con la manera en que papa manejaba el viaje fue solo de unos minutos y eso que era el jefe de policía.

El pueblo era pequeño, por donde miraras veías verde. Nos adentramos al bosque por un camino de tierra, al manejar por unos cuantos minutos pudimos divisar una casa. Nuestro nuevo hogar. Era bastante grande para todos nosotros, me gustó mucho la casa.

Acomodamos todas nuestras cosas rápidamente.

Mi habitación era de color azul cielo, ya tenía todo acomodado mis libros, cd's, cuadernos, etc.

Así que decide salir al patio para tocar un poco de música un rato.

Estuve tocando un poco, pero estaba un poco aburrida. Decide empezar a ver alrededor pero no había mucha diferencia a lo demás, solo árboles. Escuche como la puerta trasera se abría.

-Bella, ven a tu habitación. Tu abuela y yo necesitamos enseñarte algo.

Me pare rápidamente y entre a la casa. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Encontré a mi abuela sentada en mi cama y mi madre viendo por la ventana, se veía bastante pensativa.

-¿Dónde está papa?- Fue lo primero que dije.

-Fue a ver algunas cosas en su trabajo y en tu escuela.- Me contesto mi abuela

Cierto, mañana empezaría el instituto. Estaba un poco nerviosa, era normal ¿no? El primer día y era la nueva. En este pueblo creo que todos se conocían. Solo espero hacer amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitan enseñarme?- Fueron mis preguntas, ya que yo soy muy curiosa.

-Creemos que es momento que tengas el libro mágico.- Dijo mi madre. Estaba sorprendida ya que ese libro era de hechizos de todo tipo de malos a buenos.

-¿Pero, porque? Ese libro es de ustedes.- Dije un poco sorprendida

-Creemos que ya tienes la edad y la madures para tener el libro en tus manos, tu madre y yo tenemos nuestro libro pero este tiene más conjuros. Tu sabes que eres más poderosa que nosotras, querida.- Dijo mi abuela, se veía que estaba contenta con esta decisión.

-Mama.- Necesitaba saber su opinión, era muy importante para mí.

-Pienso igual que tu abuela. Eres bastante madura para tu edad, sé que harás grandes cosas con ese libro. Tienes un destino bastante grande, mi niña. Siempre contaras con nosotros, nunca lo dudes.- Dijo mi madre con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerque a ella para darle un abrazo y un beso. Sabía que mi familia nunca me dejaría sola, siempre nos protegeríamos sin importar el precio. Mi abuela se acercó a nosotras y acabamos con un abrazo las tres juntas.

Un rato después, estábamos leyendo el libro y empecé a ser un poco de magia para practicar.

-Eres una gran aprendiz.- Dijo mi abuela con un toque de orgullo al ver que podía hacer los conjuros correctamente.

Escuchamos la puerta principal ser abierta. A los segundos escuchamos la voz de mi papa.

-Llegue, ¿Dónde están?

-En la habitación de Bella.- Contesto mi madre, pero sabíamos que el sabia donde estábamos pero tratábamos de ser una familia normal.

Llego unos segundos después con unos papeles y una caja en los brazos.

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- Pregunto mi madre mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso.

Me gustaba ver mucho a mis papas, podías ver el amor que se tenían entre ellos.

-Me fue bien, la gente fue amable. Esto es tuyo Bella, son los papeles de la escuela.- Me entrego unas hojas, era mi horario, los materiales que necesitaría y unos papeles que tenía que firmar.

-Gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa

-Y también esto es tuyo, tu madre y yo pensamos que tal vez te gustaría.- Dijo mi padre pero esta vez entregándome la caja que traiga.

Al abrirla no podía creer lo que estaba dentro de la caja era…

Un perro pero no cualquiera, era un husky, su pelo era de color negro con blanco pero lo que me enamoro de él fueron sus ojos eran de un increíble coló azul cielo.

-Tu abuela tuvo la idea de ponerle un hechizo al cachorro.- Dijo mi madre

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?-Pregunte un poco preocupada de lo que le hicieron, sabía que nada malo pero tenía miedo. Este cachorrito me enamoro completamente.

-Este cachorro será inmortal como nosotros.- Dijo mi abuela con orgullo de su gran idea.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Pregunte grite ya estaba feliz de que este amiguito no lo perdería nunca.

-Sí, ¿te gusto tu regalo?- Pregunto mi papa

-Me encanto, gracias.- Dije con una gran sonrisa, me levante con el cachorro en un brazo y con el otro los abraza a todos.

-¿Cómo se llamara esta hermosura?-Pregunto mi madre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me gusta D.J.-Le dije a mi mama.- ¿Te gusta?- Pero esta vez le hable al perro. Creo que le gusto ya que empezó a mover mucho la colita y a chuparme la cara.

-Me gusta, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, cariño.- Dijo mi papa

-Si mañana tienes escuela.- Dijo mi abuela

Todos me desearon buenas noches. Prepare las cosas para la escuela, me cambie de ropa por una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama. Me acosté en mi cama y rápidamente D.J se subió conmigo, se acomodó hecho bolita al lado de mi almohada.

-Buenas Noches D.J- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en su cabecita.

Solo esperaba que mañana fuera un buen día en la escuela. Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Que creen que va a pasar ahora? Alguna idea? Acepto sugerencias.**

**Espero verlos también en mi otra historia, se llama Kick Boxing.**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto. Tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett. ;) **


	3. Primer día

**Hola a todos. **

**Los personajes no son míos, solo algunos. La trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Bella pov.**

Tenía un sueño muy extraño. Todo era de color negro y escuchaba que alguien me intentaba hablar. A unos cuantos metros vi a una mujer tenía el cabello negro en forma de rizos. No podía verla muy bien y no me podía acercarme, era como si mis pies estuvieran clavados en el piso.

-Bella.- Era lo único que podía entender que ella decía.

En algún momento pude acercarme a ella, pero solo al dar unos pasos, ella desapareció. En ese momento fue cuando desperté, estaba toda sudada y con la respiración agitada. D.J estaba sentado al lado mío, viéndome. Pero yo estaba aún pensando en esa mujer. No sabía quién era pero ciento como si la he viste en alguna parte.

Sacudo la cabeza como si quisiera sacar ese sueño, solo por un momento. Entonces empecé a escuchar un pitido, era mi reloj. Se había activado la alarma.

_Escuela. _

Recordé que ese sería mi primer día en el instituto. Di un pequeño suspiro ya que no había descansado mucho, me levante de mi cama y agarre mis cosas para poder bañarme. Al acabar el baño, me vestí con una blusa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con unas botas negras con un poco de tacón. Me puse algunas pulseras, deje mi pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Estaba lista para la escuela, agarre mi mochila y baje a la cocina, encontré a toda mi familia ahí.

-Buenos días.- Dije

-Buenos días, hija.- Dijo mi papa sentando leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Esta vez me dijo mi abuela leyendo un libro, nunca lo había visto.

-Buenos días.- Me contesto mi mama y me puso un plato de huevo con tortilla enfrente de mí. Empecé a comer ya que tenía bastante hambre.

Al acabar volví a subir para lavarme los dientes, al bajar encontré a mi familia en la puerta principal esperándome. Tenían una sonrisa, mis padres estaban abrazados. Me encantaba ver su relación, aun con los años que han pasado aún se siguen amando. Me encantaría tener una relación como ellos.

-Bueno hija, te tenemos una sorpresa.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-La sorpresa está afuera pero antes tu abuela te dará lo que necesitas para abrirlo.- Dijo mi papa volteando a ver a mi abuela.

-Ten, mi niña.- En su mano se encontraban unas llaves. Las agarre rápidamente y Salí de la casa. En la entrada de la casa estaba un Mercedes Benz CLS 63 negro. Estaba impresionada, con solo verlo una vez me enamore de él.

Me acerque primero a mis padres y abuela. Los abrace fuertemente y no paraba de decir:

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

-Por nada, hija.- Me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa divertida, mi mama y abuela se estaban riendo por mi actitud. Pero no estaba muy concentrada en ellas sino en lo que tenía enfrente de mí.

Abrí la puerta para ver cómo era a dentro, me encanto. El color, el estéreo, los asientos, todo. Salí del auto y los volví a abrazar.

-Gracias.- Les dije cuando acabe de abrazarlos.

-Por nada, mi pequeña. Pero ya vete porque si no llegaras tarde.- Me dijo mi abuela

Me despedí de ellos y me subí al auto. El camino de mi casa a la escuela era un poco largo pero a la velocidad que iría el camino será bastante corto. Al llegar a la escuela no había muchos alumnos, solo unos cuantos. Al entrar al estacionamiento los alumnos que estaban, al ver mi auto empezaron a susurrar entre ellos. Podía escuchar lo que decían.

_-¿Quién será la persona que lo esté manejando?_

_-Seguro es muy rico._

Cosas más parecidas. También podía leer sus mentes.

_¿Quién será? Lindo auto. Seguro será creído esa persona. _

Detestaba a la gente que creía que los podían juzgar solo por algunos lujos.

Estacione el auto a unos metros de la puerta principal de la escuela. Agarre la mochila del asiento copiloto, tome un respiro y baje del auto. Todo el mundo me estaba viendo, estaban sorprendidos por ser una chica.

Empecé a caminar como si no los escuchara. Me dirigí rápidamente al salón que me tocaba, ya que mi papa había venido por mis papeles. Me senté en la parte de adelante, unos minutos después los alumnos empezaron a entrar. Cuando cruzaban la puerta paraban de hablar cuando me veían y empezaban a susurrar. Saque un cuaderno y empecé a dibujar, ya que estaba aburrida. Estaba dibujando una rosa cuando el profesor entro al aula.

Me acerque a él para que pudiera firmar las hojas para comprobar que si vine a la clase. Al acabar de firmar, me dijo que me presentara.

Me puse enfrente del escritorio del profesor que estaba justo en medio del aula.

-Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 17 años, me gusta leer y dibujar.- No dije más que eso. Y me fui a sentar.

El profesor al ver que no diría más, empezó con la clase. Así fue por algunas horas hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. Camine tranquilamente a la cafetería, la gente susurraba cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, para evitar que los escuchara pero ellos no sabía que podía escucharlos aun a 3 metros de distancia o más.

Hice fila para poder agarrar mi comida, pedí una rebanada de pizza, una manzana y un agua. Al tener mi charola, empecé a buscar una mesa vacía. La encontré estaba en la esquila de la cafetería. Al llegar me senté, saque mi cuaderno y seguí dibujando mi rosa. De vez en cuando tomaba un bocado de mi almuerzo.

Hasta que me tense por el olor que me llego. Levante la vista hasta que ubique lo que buscaba, eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas. Los vi se dirigían a una mesa vacía pero era como si los alumnos sabían que esa mesa nadie podía sentarse.

Sabía lo que eran. Ellos eran Vampiros.

Se sentaron, pude ver el color de sus ojos, eran color dorado. Eso me tranquilizo pero no totalmente, las parejas estaban hablando entre ellos. Solo uno no participaba en la plática, era un chico con el cabello dorado bastante rebelde. Me parecía bastante guapo. El chico solo veía la mesa hasta que levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me hipnotice con sus ojos, no podía apartar la vista de él y creo que él tampoco.

Hasta que sonó el timbre, fue cuando aparte la vista. Tome rápido mis cosas y fui a mi siguiente clase.

No volví a ver a ninguno en las clases que tuve después del almuerzo. No supe quiénes eran tampoco, ya que poca gente se me acercaba. Solo yo empecé la plática con una chica llamada Ángela en mi clase de español. Me parecía bastante agradable. No tenía malas intenciones.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora para volver a casa, me sentí bastante contenta. Fue un día bastante pesado.

Al salir, vi a los vampiros a unos cuantos carros más alejado del mío. Me vieron un poco raro, pero sabía que ellos no sabían lo era. Ya que podía ocultar mi olor de vampiro y solo dejar el humano.

El chico de cabello cobrizo no dejaba de verme, subí al auto. Al salir del estacionamiento suspire ya que no tendríamos una tranquilidad como la que pensábamos.

Ya tenía cosas interesantes que contarles a mis padres y abuela, al llegar.

* * *

**Vamos a ver quién a probado huevo con tortilla? **

**Bueno que les pareció el capítulo de este día?**

**De quien les gustaría que fuera el que contara el siguiente capítulo? Edward? Bella? Por favor dejen un review. **

**Un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett ;) **


	4. Noticias

**Hola a todos!**

**Siento si decepciono a alguien si pensaba que sería un Edward pov, sé que dos mencionaron a Edward pero al estar escribiendo la historia pensé que sería mejor uno o dos capítulos más de Bella pov y luego ya el de Edward. Pero es 100% seguro que habrá un Edward pov en la historia.**

**Annimo: Gracias por tu review, si pensé bastante sobre lo que haría. Gracias por tu consejo ;)**

**Guest: Me alegra que te encante la historia. Verdad que esta bueno el huevo con tortilla? Jaja Gracias por dejar un mensajito.**

* * *

Bella pov

Ya había llegado a mi casa. Tenía bastante de que hablar con mi madre y abuela, ya que ellas son las únicas que están en casa. Mi papa estaba en el trabajo.

-Hola, ya llegue.- Dije al cruzar la puerta.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo te fue?- Me pregunto mi abuela

-Bien solo que tengo que decirles algo.-Dije un poco seria pero al ver la cara de preocupación de mi abuela me apresure en agregar.-No es nada totalmente grave, bueno para mí no me parece, tranquila.

-Está bien, vamos al sótano donde está tu madre. Para así seguir hablando.- Dijo caminando hacia el sótano.

Estaba un poco nerviosa con lo que pasaría al decirles, sobre los vampiros. No quería mudarme de nuevo.

-Hola mama.- Dije al ver a mi madre leyendo unas cuantas hojas. Mi madre al escucharme dejo de leer para darme una sonrisa.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- Pregunto

-Renne, Bella tiene una noticia que decirnos.- Mi madre al escuchar esas palabras de mi abuela, supo que algo pasaba. Tomo mi mano y las tres nos fuimos a sentar a los sillones que tenemos aquí.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué noticia nos tienes?- Pregunto mi mama con una cara de preocupación.

-Me fue bien en la escuela. En la hora del almuerzo, unas personas llegaron a la cafetería. Eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas, ellos eran vampiros.- Al escuchar lo que dije sus ojos saltaron en sorpresa pero rápidamente les dije.- Pero son como papa tienen los ojos dorados, no se alimentan de sangre humana.

Al escuchar eso ultimo vi cómo se relajaron un poco pero no completamente.

-Hablaremos un poco más sobre el tema cuando tu padre este aquí el casa. El sabrá que hacer en esta situación. Bien, ahora cuéntanos como te fue en la escuela.- Dejamos de lado el tema de los vampiros para hablar sobre cómo me había ido el primer día de clases.

No tenía mucho que contar. Al acabar de hablar con ellas, fui a la cocina para comer una naranja. Fui a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea. Lo sé primer día y ya tengo tarea que hacer, molesto pero al menos eran tareas sencillas de hacer. Las horas pasaron, cuando escuche como la puerta era abierta. Pude oler la fragancia de mi padre.

-Ya llegue. Necesito que vengan a la sala tengo noticias que darles.- Escuche como mi papa lo decía con un tono alegre.

Baje las escaleras al mismo tiempo que mi madre y abuela salía por la puerta del sótano. Se veía que tenían bastante curiosidad con la noticia que tenía mi papa como yo la tenía.

-¿Qué pasa, Charlie?- Le pregunto mi madre a mi padre, pero antes se dieron un beso y abrazo.

-Me encontré a un viejo amigo mío. Cuando yo fui convertido pase años viajando por el mundo, en uno de mis viajes conocí a un hombre llamado Carlisle. Me lo encontré en el hospital al ir a conocer un poco más sobre algunas cosas del trabajo. Él es un médico del hospital, hace poco se mudó aquí con su familia.

-Vaya, cariño. Me alegro mucho que te hayas encontrado con tu amigo.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

-Si hablamos bastante. Me dijo que tiene una esposa y 5 hijos. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos esta noche para conocernos todos nosotros. Ya que le conté de ustedes, por supuesto.

-Espera.- Dije sorprendida con lo que escuche.- Primero ¿tiene 3 hijos y 2 hijas? ¿Todos vampiros? Segundo ¿Le contaste de mí? Creí que no diríamos nada.

-Primera, si a las dos preguntas, pero ¿cómo lo supiste? Y segunda le dije que tenía una hija pero no que eres mitad vampiro y mitad bruja y mucho menos le dije sobre tus poderes. Eso lo haremos esta noche ya que él piensa que eres completamente vampiro pero no podemos decir esa mentira ya que tu corazón late.- Dijo mi padre, explicando sobre lo que había hablado con su amigo.

-Estudian conmigo sus hijos. Los vi el día de hoy en la cafetería. Te lo íbamos a decir cuando llegaras del trabajo pero tú nos has sorprendido a nosotras con esta noticia.-Dije

-Vaya que coincidencia.

-Entonces ¿esta noche los conoceremos?- Pregunto mi abuela

-Si esta noche nos pusimos de acuerdo porque él quiere que conozca a su familia y yo también quiero que las conozca a ustedes.- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

-Está bien, iremos.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Les contaremos sobre mis poderes?- Pregunte un poco nerviosa, ya que ellos sabrían lo que soy.

-Veremos en ese momento, cariño.-Dijo mi padre

-Está bien.- Fue todo lo que dije.

Después de eso empezamos a hablar sobre cómo me había ido en el día, las tareas que tenía, los trabajos, profesores, alumnos, mis entrenamientos sobre mis poderes. Un rato más tarde empezamos a hacerle preguntas a mi padre sobre su trabajo. Como le había ido y cosas similares.

Luego de un rato de estar platicando, me retire. Quería dormir un rato ya que estaba un poco cansada. El stress y los nervios del día de hoy me estaban pasando factura. Aparte tenía que estar despierta de lo que pasaría esta noche. Conocería a mis compañeros vampiros y ellos me conocerían a mí pero no solo mi nombre si no mi identidad.

Al acostarme sentí como D.J se acostaba conmigo, le empecé a acariciar su pelaje. Los dos nos estábamos relajando con lo que estaba haciendo. No podía dejar de pensar en los vampiros… bueno… específicamente uno de ellos… el de cabello cobrizo.

No sé qué me pasaba con el pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. En su cabello pero lo que menos podía dejar de pensar era la manera en la que me veía. Era como si quisiera saber lo que pensaba, como si quisiera leer mi mente pero no puede hacerlo.

Presentía que esta noche tendría bastantes sorpresas. Ese fue mi último pensamiento al caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro. De un momento a otro me encontraba en una sala bastante bonita, se notaba que era de hace muchos años, había una persona sentada en una silla individual. Era una mujer._

_Más específicamente la misma mujer del sueño anterior. Me estaba acercando a ella cuando… _

_Ella volteo, su cara era completamente seria. _

_-Bella, prepárate las cosas se complicaran. Estate alerta a cualquier cosa. Tu destino se está acercando cada vez más y no solo eso, una persona se está acercando pero para ayudarte.- Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. _

_En el momento en el que quería preguntarle qué era lo que quería decir con todo eso ¿Cuál destino? ¿Qué persona? ¿Quién era esa mujer? _

_Todo se volvió negro, segundos después solo se escuchaba el silencio y a los pocos segundos se escuchó un grito desgarrador:_

_-BELLAAAAAAAAA! _

En ese momento desperté gritando totalmente asustada con ese grito. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente. Mi padre, madre y abuela cruzaban corriendo para llegar a mí.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta mi padre.

Yo no podía hablar seguía aún pensando en el sueño, la mujer, lo que me dijo.

-Un sueño.-fue todo lo que dije, primero tenía que asimilar lo que soñé y después les contaría. Faltaban pocas horas para que llegara el momento de conocer a la familia de Carlisle. Sentí como mi madre me abrazaba y me susurraba en el oído que todo estaría bien y que solo era un sueño.

Sentía que muy pronto las cosas no estarían bien y que ese no solo era un sueño. Era algo más, pero tenía que descubrir lo que ella me dijo.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién creen que sea esa mujer? ¿Cuál es ese destino? ¿Quién esa persona?**

**Bueno quiero conocerlos un poco más, así que empecemos con una pregunta sencilla ¿Quién es su vampiro favorito en la saga?**

**Me gustaría verlos también en mi otra historia, se llama Kick Boxing.**

**Un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett.**


	5. Poderes

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

Bella pov

Había decidido mejor no decir nada sobre mi sueño. Primero tenía que descubrir que era lo que me quería decir esa mujer y quien era ella. Sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar pero no sabía si para bien o para mal. Mi familia ya se había ido de mi habitación, asegurándo que estaba bien y que solo había sido un sueño.

Estaba realizando un hechizo. Estaba tratando de hacerme invisible, podía hacerlo pero solo podía durar unos cuantos segundos. Estaba a mitad de hechizo, cuando mi mama abrió la puerta.

-Cariño es hora de irnos. Vamos.- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si quieren adelántense, hare unas cosas. Aparte tengo que darle de comer a D.J.- Quería alargar un poco el momento. No solo era conocer a esa familia, sino también conocerían mi secreto.

-¿Estas segura?- Me pregunto

-Sí, los veré en unos minutos.- Le dije con una sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

-Está bien, nos vemos. Por favor no tardes.- Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Pero antes de separarse de mí me susurro en el oído.

-No tengas miedo. Eres especial, mi amor.- Después de eso se separó de mí y salió de mi habitación.

No sé por qué me sorprendía de que mi madre supiera lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Ella siempre ha sabido lo que pasa por mi cabeza. A veces me pregunto si me leerá mi mente.

Renne pov

Sabía que Bella estaba nerviosa por conocer a la familia de Carlisle pero sabía que estaba más nerviosa porque descubrirían nuestro secreto.

-¿Y Bella?- Me pregunto Charlie

-Tiene que hacer unas cosas y tiene que alimentar a D.J.- Le dije pero él conocía a Bella bien.

-¿Está preocupada, cierto?-Me pregunto

-Para ella es muy difícil, les diremos un gran secreto. Sabes que tiene algunos problemas para confiar en las personas.- Le dije un poco triste por mi hija, ella no merece estar preocupada de que alguien sepa de sus poderes debería estar tranquila.

-Lo sé pero confió mucho en mi amigo, sé que él no diré nada. Mejor ya vámonos porque se nos hará tarde.

-Claro, deja voy por mi madre.

-Está bien, está en el sótano. Esta creo que leyendo uno de sus libros.- Me dijo con una sonrisa

Camine para el sótano, aquí teníamos todos nuestros libros, pociones y más cosas para poder realizar nuestra magia. También usábamos este lugar para entrenar a Bella, enseñarle cosas. Ya que no queremos que la gente no nos vea.

-Mama, ya vámonos. Se nos hará tarde.- Encontré a mi madre parada en el centro de la habitación.

-Mama ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto ya que no me había contestado. Estaba parada ahí sin hacer nada, viendo al vacío.

-Hija siento que algo está pasando.- Me dijo tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-Mama no va a pasar nada. Tal vez solo está nerviosa por conocer a esta familia.- Le dije tratando de estar tranquila ya que también sentía que algo pasaría pero creo que es mi imaginación.

-Si tal vez tengas razón.- Me dijo pero sabía que solo lo había dicho para no preocuparme.

Las dos salimos de la habitación para reunirnos con Charlie en la entrada de la casa. Mi madre no pregunto por Bella, ya que mi madre e hija se conocían bastante.

Salimos por la parte de atrás de la casa y empezamos a correr por el bosque. Al tener un tiempo corriendo, empezamos a disminuir nuestra velocidad. **(Tienen la velocidad vampírica los brujos) **Charlie empezó a oler el ambiente para saber si ya estábamos cerca. Dimos unos cuantos pasos y empezamos a ver una silueta.

-Charlie! –Escuche que alguien le gritaba a mi esposo. Era un hombre joven, tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos dorados. Se acercó a nosotros con los brazos extendidos.

-Bienvenidos.- Nos dijo, el hombre abrazo a Charlie y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Carlisle, gracias.- Le contesto mi marido.- Te presento a mi esposa Renne y mi suegra Raquel.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle.- Nos dijo extendiendo su mano. Nosotras respondimos al saludo.

-Me dijiste que tenías una hija ¿no?- Pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad.

-Sí, vendrá en unos minutos más. Tuvo que hacer unas cosas.- Le dije yo

-Está bien, bueno vengan conmigo mi familia está aquí.- Empezamos a caminar, después de pasar por unas hojas nos encontramos con una señora y 5 muchachos aproximadamente de la edad de Bella.

La señora tenía el cabello café oscuro, era muy hermosa y se veía bastante joven para ser madre de 4 muchachos pero que esperaba, era una vampira. Había 3 chicos, uno tenía la apariencia de un oso, su pero era color negro y lo tenía un poco rizado, el segundo joven tenía el pelo rubio y lo tenía un poco arriba de los hombros y el tercer joven tenía el cabello cobrizo y se veía que era muy difícil de peinar.

Había 2 chicas. Una con el cabello rubio, muy hermoso, lo tenía por la cintura y la otra muchacha tenía el cabello negro, lo tenía corto las puntas estaban por todas direcciones.

Todos tenían los ojos dorados y tenían una belleza increíble. Se veía que eran buenas personas, no se veía que eran un clan sino una familia.

-Hola mi nombre es Esme soy la esposa de Carlisle y estos son nuestros hijos. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward. Mucho gusto, estamos muy felices que Carlisle encontró a un amigo.- Se presentó la señora, todos los chicos nos dieron una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Charlie. Ella es mi esposa Renne y mi suegra Raquel.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa

-Hola, mucho gusto a todos.- Les dije

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

-En un rato llegara la hija de Charlie, así que no se alerten cuando escuchen a alguien llegar.-Dijo Carlisle.

Empezamos a platicar entre todos nosotros. No les hemos dicho que somos hasta que llegara Bella pero sabía que tenían bastante curiosidad.

Los Cullen eran muy buenas personas. Esme, mi madre y yo ya teníamos lista una salida de compras para remodelar nuestras casas un poco. Me fije que llevábamos una hora aquí platicando y Bella aun no llegaba. Me estaba empezando a preocupar y supe que mi madre también, ya que la veía nerviosa. Recuerdo sus palabras, de que algo ocurriría pero no sabía que era. Temía lo peor.

Empezamos a escuchar pasos entre los árboles. Me relaje ya que pensaba que era Bella.

-Creo que es mi hija la que viene.- Dije para que todos se relajaran pero a los segundos Charlie rugió.

-¿Qué pasa, Charlie?- Pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-No es Bella, son los Darks.- Nos contesto

-¿Quiénes son los Darks?- Pregunto Carlisle con mucho interés. Los demás se pusieron en alerta al ver la reacción de Charlie.

-Son unas personas que solo quieren poder, son bastante crueles. No les importa que tengan que hacer para conseguir poder.- Les advertí

Mi madre y yo estábamos empezando a prepararnos para la llegada de esos seres. No vienen a este lugar por casualidad, vienen por Bella. Tenía bastante miedo, pero por mi niña haría cualquier cosa. Mi madre empezó a murmurar hechizos para protegernos. Vi como los Cullen nos veían. No pensé que les diríamos así pero tenían que saber.

-Mi madre y yo somos hechiceras, las personas que vienen aquí vienen por poderes y vidas. No dejen que su hechizos los toquen ni que los toquen por mucho tiempo ¿Entendido?- Les dije, no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar, tenía que preparar las cosas.

-Entendido. Chicas protejan a Renne y a Raquel, creo que ellas son las que más nos podrán ayudar en este momento. Los demás pelearemos.- Dijo Jasper, se veía que era bueno con las estrategias. Pero eso no te ayudaba mucho con los Darks, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo para preparar algo.

Vimos como 5 personas salían detrás de los arbustos. Los Darks, tiene la apariencia de los humanos pero la manera para saber que son ellos son por sus ojos son completamente negros, es bastante escalofriante verlos. Ya que parece que no tienen fin, es como entrar en un cuarto completamente oscuro y no saber que encontraras ahí. Su forma de vestir es de túnicas completamente negras y con sus capuchas puestas tapando media cara.

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver Familia Swan y con amigos por lo que veo.- Nos dijo el hombre que estaba en medio

-¿Qué quieren?- Les pregunto Carlisle

-Ellos saben que queremos.- Le contesto una mujer, no podía ver su rostro ya que lo tenía cubierto por su capucha.

-Escúchenme muy bien. ¡NUNCA LES DAREMOS LO QUE QUIEREN!-Les dije yo, nunca lo permitirá. Sobre mi cadáver.

-Está bien, si no, no lo dan por las buenas será por las malas.- Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, que provocaba que tuvieras miedo pero no dejaría que me intimidaran.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Dónde esta Bella?**

**¿Quiénes son los Darks? ¿Por qué quieren a Bella?**

**Tengo una propuesta si consigo 10 reviews y 5 favoritos, tendrán capitulo el martes. **

**Bueno, un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett. Espero que los visite su vampiro o lobo favorito (Edward te espero *.* ) **


	6. Pelea

**Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

**Bella pov.**

Ya había puesto la comida para D.J. Estaba leyendo unos conjuros del libro que me dieron. Sabía que ya me tenía que ir porque hace 15 min. Se fueron mis papas y abuela pero estaba muy nerviosa, la razón por la que estaba nerviosa era cómo reaccionarían ellos a lo que yo puedo hacer. Soy una hechicera poderosa. No puedo dejar que muchas personas lo sepan, solo los de mucha confianza.

Estaba alistándome para ir a conocer a la familia del amigo de mi padre. Me había puesto una blusa suelta color beige mi hombro izquierdo quedaba descubierto, un pantalón entubado color azul claro, estaba roto en mi rodilla y en mis muslos pero no eran pequeños cortes. Unos tacones color carne con un moño en la parte delantera, me encantaban mis tacones. Me puse una cadena plateada y unas pulseras doradas. Me retoque un poco mi maquillaje y deje mi pelo suelto.

Cuando estaba por salir de mi habitación, me empecé a sentir rara. Como si mi cuerpo estuviera flotando. Nunca me había sentido así. Mis parpados se empezaron a sentir cansados, al sentir que me caía trate de agarrar algo para poder sostenerme pero no pude, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

_Me sentía ligera. Empecé a abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en el piso. Me empecé a levantar lentamente, voltee a ver a mi alrededor para saber dónde estaba. Había contenedores de basura, todo hecho un asco. No había nadie alrededor, se escuchaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para que fuera algo bueno. _

_Camine para salir del callejón. Al salir me di cuenta que no estaba en mi época. Se veía que era de años atrás, estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía que hacia ahí. _

_Me iba a voltear para regresar al callejón y saber cómo llegue hasta ese lugar, cuando alguien salió del mismo callejón que yo. Me quede paralizada, empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que estaba yo, pensé que venía a mí pero ¡me cruzo! Era como si yo fuera de vapor, no lo pude ver. No sabía quién era ya que él se veía borroso. Pensé en seguirlo para saber que estaba pasando cuando…_

_-Aaahhh!- Se escuchó un grito de una mujer, se oía al fondo del callejón. Intente ir a ver porque había gritado esa mujer, pero no podía moverme. Todo empezó a volverse borroso, hasta que todo se hizo completamente negro._

_-Hola Isabella.- Escuche que alguien me decía atrás de mí, pude lograr voltearme. Estaba la misma mujer que vi en mi sueño anterior._

_-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte directamente, ya que no sabía cuánto duraría… lo que fuera que estaba pasando._

_-No interesa.- Fue todo lo que me dijo_

_-¿Usted me trajo aquí?- Solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Para qué?- Pregunte_

_-Para que supieras.- Esta mujer me estaba desesperando, no me decía nada._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- Le dije_

_**-Una persona vendrá a hacer el mal pero habrá alguien que lo enfrentara con mucho valor. Esa persona tiene un gran poder, el poder del dragón. Tendrá que hacer un gran sacrificio para que el mal pierda. **_

_Al terminar de decir eso, la mujer empezó a desvanecerse pero escuche que me dijo:_

_-Prepárate, vendrá una lucha antes de lo que piensas._

_Después de eso ella ya no estaba ahí._

_-¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Quién eres?- Empecé a gritar, cuando vi una sombra al lado de mí._

_-Este es tu fin.- Me susurro la sombra. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a desaparecer._

Desperté asustada. Estaba en tirada en el piso, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado. Me senté. Creo que duren unos 10 min. Sentada.

Me levante rápidamente ya que cuando vi el reloj, llevaba una hora con veinte minutos de retraso. Pero al agarrar mi celular, escuche algo quebrarse. Como si hubiera sido un vidrio, me puse alerta. Escuche un ladrido y un rugido de parte de D.J. Rápidamente baje las escales y pude ver que la ventana de la puerta del patio estaba quebrada. Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, me movía a una rápida velocidad para ser humana. Me fije quien era la persona que estaba dentro de mi casa.

Me sorprendí basntate quien era la persona que estaba enfrente de mí.

Era un Dark. No podía creer que estuvieran aquí. Pero no solo era uno, vi que había otro en las escaleras.

El de la escalera me mando un hechizo.

_-Schwan- _Grito, logre esquivarlo rápidamente

-_Scweben_- Dije y todas las cosas empezaron a flotar, ya que tenía el control de las cosas las empecé a aventar. Lograban quebrar unas cosas con sus poderes pero yo lograba que algunas cosas aparecieran en la parte de atrás de ellos. Me mandaban hechizos ellos también pero lograba bloquearlos o esquivarlos.

-_Schwach_.- Dije y apunte a los dos Darks, los dos cayeron desmayados. Me acerque a cada uno de ellos y con una mano en cada pecho dije:

-_Zerfallen_.- Sus cuerpos se empezaron a desintegrar, una luz roja empezaba a brillar en el lugar donde mi mano estaba. Solo quedaban unos cuantos polvos de los cuerpos.

Cuando levante la vista vi como un cuerpo atravesaba la pared donde dividía la cocina y la sala. Me incorpore para estar atenta a sus movimientos. Solo logre ver una sonrisa antes de escuchar:

_-Mord_.- Ese era un hechizo asesino.

Logre moverme rápidamente, el hechizo cayo en:

-Esa era la mesa favorita de mi madre, idiota.-Le dije.- _Immobilisieren_

Logre que el hechizo golpeara en el espejo y este reboto y logro pegarle en la espalda cuando trato de ocultarse. Como hice con los otros dos me acerque y desintegre su cuerpo. Estaba bastante cansada con lo que había pasado, pero tenía que ir con mi familia para avisar lo que paso. Al terminar de pensar eso, me empecé a sentir nerviosa. Salí corriendo con toda la velocidad ya que mi familia podía ser atacada por otros Darks.

Después de correr unos cuantos metros, empecé a escuchar gritos, golpes, rugidos y explosiones. Me estaba poniendo muy preocupada, ya que no sabía si estaban heridos o no. Intente correr más rápido. Pero al estar a unos cuantos metros de ellos, todo se volvió silencio. Me dio un escalofrió por el silencio que había en el bosque.

Me oculte entre los árboles para que ellos no me vieran. En la posición en la que estaba podía verlos, todos ellos estaban amarrados a los árboles, todos formaban maso menos un círculo. Pude ver a mi familia, a los chicos que vi en el instituto, a los únicos que no conocía en persona eran el hombre rubio y la mujer de pelo castaño. Todos ellos intentando desamarrarse del árbol pero la luz que veía era que les habían puesto un hechizo bastante poderoso.

Pude ver que eran 5 Darks, uno estaba enfrente de mi abuela, y los otros estaban vigilando el lugar. Eran 4 chicos y una sola mujer.

-Dime donde esta.- Dijo el Dark que estaba enfrente de mi abuela.

Ya sabía porque estaban aquí, venían por mí. Pero yo no me iría sin luchar primero. O al menos sin saber que mi familia estaba segura.

-No te diré nada.- Fue todo lo que dijo mi abuela.

-Dímelo o sufrirán las consecuencias.- Le dijo una mujer que estaba entre las chicas que estaban en el instituto.

-No te tengo miedo.- Le contesto a la mujer.

-Muy bien tú lo dijiste.- Se volteo para estar enfrente de las chicas del instituto.- Lo siento mucho.- Lo dijo con todo menos con lastima.

Pude ver que en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el pecho de las chicas, se empezó a ser como gris su piel.

-AAAAAHHHHH!- Empezaron a gritar en el momento en el que el conjuro estaba haciendo efecto en ellas.

-¡Alice!- Grito el chico rubio pero tenía en su expresión que parecía que el sentía lo que ellas sufrían

-¡Rosalie!- Grito esta vez el chico gigante tenía el cabello negro un poco rizado.

Se podía ver que todos sufrían con lo que estaban haciendo. Así que antes de que pasara un segundo más dije:

-_Verschwinden_.- Aparecí entre los arbustos enfrente, entre los arboles donde estaban las chicas. Me prepare, me acerque sigilosamente. Empecé a caminar a la mujer que las estaba torturando, le agarre los brazos con fuerza y la empecé a arrastra conmigo, ella caminando hacia atrás y yo hacia adelante hasta que ella topo con el tronco del árbol. Ella tenía una expresión de miedo.

Y con mucha razón la debe tener. Pensé.

Logre escuchar como unos soltaban expresiones de sorpresa por lo que hice.

-Así que te gusta torturar ¿eh? Bien, déjame ayudarte.

-_Schneiden Sie die Haut_.- Después de decir esas palabras, su piel empezó a cortarse. La mujer empezó a gritar. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como unos Darks intentaron huir. Pero no los dejaría.

Levante mis manos y dije:

-_Schitzbarriere._- De mis manos salió una luz blanca y cuando los Darks que huían lograron correr unos tres metros, chocaron con la barrera que puse alrededor de nosotros.

-A donde creen que van. Si apenas está empezando la fiesta.- Voltee a ver al hombre que hablo con mi abuela. Pude ver en sus ojos miedo. Vi que mi familia estaba sonriendo con orgullo y la familia del amigo de mi papa me veía impresionados, pero aun así me veían con gratitud de haber llegado a tiempo.

Después de ver que todos estaban bien dentro de lo que cabe. Me prepare para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció?**

**¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

**Ooh les quería preguntar una cosa… **

**¿De quién les gustaría que fuera el punto de vista de la pelea de Bella y los Darks? ¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Renne? ¿Charlie? ¿Raquel? **

**Nos vemos, me gustaría saber que piensan. Un review es ¡gratis! Jaja**

**Mañana creo que actualizo Kick Boxing ;)**

**Una cosa mas... alguien me puede explicar que son los Views ? Gracias **

**Un beso y abrazo Estilo Emmett. **


	7. NOTA! URGENTE DE LEER!

**Hola a todos! **

**Lamento si pensaban que este era un capitulo pero tengo un pequeño problema con la historia. En el capítulo anterior les pregunte de quien querían que fuera el punto de vista de la pelea y hubo un empate con tres personajes.**

**La verdad no sé qué hacer, y no los quiero decepcionar. Por eso… les vuelvo a pedir que voten entre los 3 ganadores. Los cuales son:**

**1.- Edward pov**

**2.- Bella pov**

**3.- Emmett pov**

**Tienen hasta mañana para decirme que les gustaría. Y mañana intentare actualizar.**

**Bien espero tener respuesta lo más pronto posible. Ya tengo la idea de cómo será la pelea, solo me falta saber quién lo dirá. Otra cosa más, me gustaría verlos en mi otra historia, la cual se llama: Kick Boxing. Les dejare el summary:**

_**Bella entra a clases de Kick Boxing, su padre no lo sabe. Tiempo después se mudan a Forks, conocen a los Cullen y a los Hale. Que pasara cuando Edward conozca a Bella? Habrá alguien que los quiera separar? Hay alguien que quiera lastimar a Bella? Todo terminara bien o habrá alguien muerto? Y si la hay quien será?- Primer Fanfic que escribo, sean amables please.**_


End file.
